Our Naughty Little Secret
by charmingmistake
Summary: Lily's friends notice that Lily is acting strangely, her head is somewhere. They think it's cause they've been ditching her. So they start going everywhere with her. She's annoyed at the lack of privacy. But is someone else too? ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**Our Naughty Little Secret**

**Summary: **Lily's best friends, Aylisa and Carmen notice that Lily is acting strangely and her head is somewhere else. They think it's cause she's the only one without a boyfriend and that they've been ditching her for their boyfriends. So they start going everywhere with her. She hardly has five minutes alone. She's aggravated at the lack of privacy... but is someone else just as annoyed as she is about this? Rating _may_ change.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you notice as JK Rowling's. I only own the people and everything else you don't recognize. My cousin Jennifer will be helping with the "naughties" as she so-called it- if there are any. Her email can be found in my profile.

**Prologue**

A red head sat there, in the library, pretending to be studying. As a matter of fact, she was waiting for someone. Afterall, who would be in the library after hours?

_Meet me at the library- 10:55, after hours_

Growling, she started to pack her stuff. "Bloody hell," she said. "If he doesn't show up within the next minute, I'm out of here." And suddenly, an invisible arm wrapped around her small waist. A pair of lips kissed her neck softly.

"You're here," she moaned, tilting her head slightly to give him better access to her neck. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Of course, I would never stand you up." The invisible man whispered in her ear.

The red head turned around so she was leaning against the table. "Take the cloak off." she whispered. "I want to see you."

Obeying her request, he took off the invisiblity cloak. "Happy?"

"Very," She smiled and pulled him closer. "Now, Mr. Potter what did you want to meet me here for?" She looked up at his sapphire blue eyes. She saw mischief sparkle he had on his face.

"Well, you always said that you were thinking that having sex in the library would be fun."

Her emerald green eyes widen in excitment. "What if someone hears us?"

"We'll put a silencing spell on the room."

"Madam Pince's room is _connected _to the library." she countered countered. "How about another time?" she suggested. "But for now, we could head over to the Room of Requirement."

"Okay," The boy replied, running a hand through his raven locks. She took his hand and dragged him to the Room of Requirement, laughing as he told her about a prank, her perfectly silky red hair flowing gracefully behind her. He smiled. It had turned out that Ms. Lillianne I'm-Too-Pure Evans was a very naughty girl with him!

Lily pulled him into the room. Wrapping her arm around his neck as he pushed her against the wall, she said, "How long are we going to have to keep this up?"

"As long as you want."

Lily gave a musical laugh. "Good. Because I want you all to myself."

"Not willing to share me?"

"Nope."

"I'm not willing to share me either." James grinned, looked up at her as he kissed her neck.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" One of Lily's best friend, Aylisa Parkes asked.

"Umm, doing my rounds." Lily responded tiredly as she changed out of her pajamas._ Merlin, James sure is gifted with that tongue of his. _Lily thought blithely.

"Oh," Lily's other best friend, Carmen Stetson, said distractedly as she readied erself for her date with her boyfriend, Michael Johnson. "Do you think Michael would like this shirt?"

"Does it matter?" Lily asked, rolling her emerald orbs and finding some clothes in her wardrobe (each female student has their own wardrobe, the guys have dressers).

Carmen turned herself to face her friend and looked at her in shock. "Of course it matters!"

"Whatever,"

"I mean, what if I wear the wrong shirt that totally clashes with my skirt!" Carmen ranted.

Lily sighed, Michael Johnson had turned her friend into a fashion zombie. Lily looked around and noticed that Anna Kendall, Brittney Kerr, Ashley Mantson, the rest of their roommates weren't in the room.

"Bye!" Carmen and Aylisa cried, running out of the dorm to meet their boyfriends, once again ditching Lily, leaving her alone with nothing to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was short, I know. But I'm trying to work on _Firefly_. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Any ideas? I have a few of my own, but I'd love to take any suggestions.

Wait, anyone know how I can put a certain font into my story?

Please review!

Emerald


	2. Seduction

**Our Naughty Little Secret**

**Summary: **Lily's best friends, Aylisa and Carmen notice that Lily is acting strangely and her head is somewhere else. They think it's cause she's the only one without a boyfriend and that they've been ditching her for their boyfriends. So they start going everywhere with her. She hardly has five minutes alone. She's aggravated at the lack of privacy... but is someone else just as annoyed as she is about this?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you notice as JK Rowling's. I only own the people and everything else you don't recognize. My cousin Jennifer will be helping with the "naughties" as she so-called it- if there are any. Her email can be found in my profile.

**Chapter One: Seduction**

James Potter was very skilled at feigning sleep, but even he could not ignore an annoying, high pitched, girly voice yelling in his ear.

"Ohhh! Prongsie, wake up!" Sirius Black yelled in his best mate's ear. Grabbing a pillow, James thew it at Sirius' face. It hit target with the help of his Chaser skills. "Ow!"

"Ouch!" Remus Lupin declared, commentator. "The Gryffindor Lions Quidditch Captain and Star James Potter _refuses _to wake up, even with the Lions Star Beater Sirius 'Git' Black!"

Two pillows were aimed and fired at Remus. He ducked in time as the pillows missed him by a hair. "Oh! Sirius Black and _James Potter _misses a hit. Boo!"

"Shut UP, Moony." James glared, getting out of bed and entering the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, James exited the bathroom, upon seeing his dorm empty he decided to make a short call.

* * *

Lily stared at her Transfiguration paper. A beeping noise from her locked desk drawer broke her out if her daydream. Running up to the desk drawer, pointing her want specifically at a certain point and it opened. Taking out the dark midnight blue book, she opened it to see a message. The book was called "Note". It was very similar to a muggle notebook. It was also a lot like something muggles used called AIM, it let you talk to people close by or far away. 

_**Lust: Hello**_

_DreamSummer: Hello._

_**Lust: How r u?**_

_DreamSummer: Great! Terribly exhausted though._

_**Lust: Oh? May I ask, how?**_

_DreamSummer: To put it lightly, I didn't get much sleep._

After a thought, Lily added,

_DreamSummer: Though, I did have** a lot **of fun, it was very exhausting. And how are you?_

_**Lust: I'm fine. Just got out of the shower though.**_

Lily stared at the paper. He knew what he said would turn her on. The water trickling down this muscled torso. Damn. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him if they were in the same room. Hell, if he asked her to have sex with him in front of her friends, she wouldn't say no. Damn him, damn him, _damn him!

* * *

_

"Sorry, I'm late, professor." Lily said apologetically as she stepped into the transfiguration classroom, ten minutes late nonetheless. She need a cold shower after her Note conversation with James.

"As Head Girl, Miss Evans, you are required to be a model for the younger students." McGonagall lectured.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Don't make it a habit, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said, inclining her head to the only seat left, which, coincidentally was next to James Austin Potter himself. Lily nodded and swallowed the lump the had formed in her throat. "Detention, tonight, Miss Evans."

"Yes, Professor." Sitting down next to James, she saw Aylisa and her three month boyfriend, Jason Powell, groping each other under the table. She saw Carmen and Michael making kisses with each other while McGonagall wrote on the black board. She saw Sirius Black, James' best friend and fellow Marauder, shooting spitballs at his cousin, Narcissa. She could see Remus Lupin, another one of James' best friend and another fellow Marauder, staring at his notes intently and occasionally looking up at the black board. She almost laughed when she saw Petter Pettigrew, a fellow Marauder and a wimp who followed James, Sirius and Remus around, getting help on understanding the notes on the black board by a fellow Gryffindor who looked very stressed at his company.

"You bastard." Lily whispered to James, while taking her notes. She saw her secret boyfriend smirk at her while transfiguring his ant into a box.

"What did I do _this _time?" James asked, knowing perfectly well what he had done.

"This is all your fault." she glared at him. Then under her breathe she mumbled, "Had to turn me on." Unfortunately, he had heard and smirked even more at her.

Once they had finished transfiguring the ant into a box (Lily needed a little help since Transfiguration was her worst subject). They sat down and started to start their homework. Lily's breath hitched slightly, unnoticeably, as James rested his hand on her inner thigh and went up farther. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His faced remained a calm, cool and neutral expression. But if you looked carefully, you would notice the smile at his face.

Trying to ignore the good feeling of his hand on her inner thigh, she started to write. The minute the bell rung, Lily left the classroom in a hurry, knowing her friends wouldn't be looking for her unless they needed notes or whatnot, she followed James down the hall.

* * *

He excused himself from his friends and left to a deserted hallway near by waiting. 

Laughingly, James leaned against the wall and waited for Lily. Transfiguration was amusing. He could see the glare he would get for that. Someone could have seen them. Not to mention they would have to maintain enmity between them since that the school believe them to hate each other.

"You know, Potter," Lily started, coming up to him. "That was not nice."

"I'm sorry, Flower." James conceded. "I promise to never do that in class again."

"I wasn't talking about class. I was talking about this morning."

"Oh."

"Shut up you prat and come on." Lily said, pulling them into a closet. "Hm, being Head Boy and Girl does have it's advantages."

"I thought you told me to shut up?" James asked, smirking and pressing her against the wall.

"I didn't expect you to an... ohhh..." Lily moaned as James' chest went lower down her neck to her collarbone. The first two buttons on her white button-up shirt were already opened.

"Enjoying yourself?" James smirked, stopping his kisses and looking up at her.

Lily looked at him and ran a hand down his chest, running over this red and gold stripped tie. "Very much so."

"You know, they're going to find out eventually." James commented, eyeing her silver painted nails that were running down his chest.

"Then, they'll find out." Lily rolled her eyes at his saying. Pity, they were in a closet. _That's never stopped you before, _her mind told her. Lily smirked. They did have sex in a broom closet before. After hours, of course. Somewhere where no one could hear them.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Thinking," she said.

"About?" he promoted.

"What I want to do to you," she told him, her breath hot on his skin. Normally she would have to stand on her tiptoes if she didn't have high heels on or stilettos whisper in his ear. If she was barefoot, her head would be directly under his chin. "How I want to strip you down to nothing and have my way with you right here and now."

"Merlin, Lils," James whispered. "You're...-" He was cut off by Lily's ruby lips pressed hard against his. A heartbeat later, he was kissing her back just as fiercely.

"See you in detention, Mr. Potter," Lily smirked, pulling away and making sure no one was in the halls and left.

"Damn,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. There is no excuse for the fact that I haven't updated. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me and review? 

So how'd you like the chapter? I finished it in class! School started and I have just finished my first week of school! Hooray for me!

As you might've realised, the chapters are coming in later since we're all in school and all.

Please review and I'll love you for it!

Emerald


	3. Seducing Detention

**Our Naughty Little Secret**

**Summary: **Lily's best friends, Aylisa and Carmen notice that Lily is acting strangely and her head is somewhere else. They think it's cause she's the only one without a boyfriend and that they've been ditching her for their boyfriends. So they start going everywhere with her. She hardly has five minutes alone. She's aggravated at the lack of privacy... but is someone else just as annoyed as she is about this?

**Disclaimer: **Ahoy maties! Sorry, being around Jennifer too much! Anyways, no money is being made out of this. The only money that is being made about the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. This is purely for the love of the books and the sport of writing.

**Chapter Two: Seducing Detention**

"Where are you going?" Carmen asked. Lily was silently surprised that her friends actually noticed her.

"Out,"

"Where?" Aylisa promoted, eyeing Lily's choice of clothing. Lily looked down at her clothes. She had on a white mini-skirt that almost didn't qualify as a skirt and a black strapless top with red edges that tied up in the front with a black string.

"Nowhere," Lily snapped, glaring into the large mirror that showed her two friend's reflection behind her. She applied some midnight blue mascara to accent her already long eyelashes and pink lip gloss.

"It doesn't look like it to me. Those clothes your wearing aren't helping your case either." Carmen raised an eyebrow.

Lily turned to her and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her gracefully. "And when do you care?"

"Wha-" she started.

"Are we done? I have to be somewhere soon."

"So you _are _going somewhere." Aylisa cried triumphantly.

"No, I'm going to class." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Oh really? Cause I don't see you wearing your uniform then?" Carmen retorted.

"Merlin, can't you guys take a joke?" Lily asked, turning around to face the mirror again and placing on her silver designer earrings. She seemed to be vacillating between wearing a necklace or not. Smirking, Lily decided not to. _It'll just get in the way. _An argument seemed imminent so, hopefully, Lily decided to stay schtum to make sure it didn't.

"How the hell can you stay so calm!" Carmen cried, glaring at her friend. Her temper getting the best of her. She hadn't seen this side of Lily since... well forever.

"Because I don't care about conversations where people just _corner _me for no apparent reason and ask playing 20 Questions with me." Lily replied coldly. For the past half hour, since Aylisa came back from her date, the two of them were firing questions at Lily like someone at a police station.

Aylisa and Carmen stared at Lily dumbfounded. Lily hadn't ever talked like that to them. They hadn't heard her talk that way to other people either. Well, unless you counted the summer before 5th year when they had been invited to the Evans' extremely large mansion for the summer and heard her talk to her sister, Petunia, or when she talked to James Potter.

"Now, if you would step aside, I have somewhere to be." Weaving out of her friend's way, she left the bathroom and exited the dorm room with a slam of the door. Surprised, Aylisa and Carmen stepped out of the bathroom and stared that the rest of their roommates who had just gotten in.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, still staring at the door. "We came in and a minute later Lily waltzes out of the bathroom and slams the door without saying anything."

"Yeah," Ashley added. "That's so not like her."

"What's going on?" Brittnay questioned Aylisa and Carmen. "Lily doesn't seem like herself at all. First, she's ten minutes late for Transfiguration and then, she's late for Ancient Runes."

"We don't know either."

"Have you guys ever thought that's it's because you've been ditching her for Jason and Michael?" Anna, the one with the most common sense.

"We have not!" Aylisa and Carmen protested, simultaneously.

"Oh, and when was the last time you_ actually _spent time with her, _outside _of classes?"

"Umm,"

"Exactly,"

Aylisa and Carmen exchanged worried glances. Could Lily _really _be acting this way because of that?

* * *

James quickly realised there was a wall near them. He pushed the red haired goddess, whose lips were working wonders for his mind up against the wall, without breaking the kiss that they had engaged in since Filch left. He was letting his hands roam her body, starting at her semi-large chest and exploring all around them. His hands was soon making it's way up the bottom of her short skirt along her inner thigh. It found it's destination very quickly and started off by just teasing her, running his fingers lightly along the top, then slowly, went in. 

Lily broke the kiss, moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure. Her pleasure was cut short when they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Come on! He could _not _be coming back!"

They backed away from each other, the sexual tension and need came rushing back. As the footsteps became louder, they immediately started getting back to work, they had been assigned to clean the potions classroom, which was in a state of mess after the potions incident earlier that morning. Filch glared at them for a few minutes before petting Mrs. Norris.

Ten minutes later, somewhere around the time that the need for each other became way too overwhelming, Filch let them go. Rushing out of their as quickly as possible, they went to the nearest room where no one could get into: Head's Common Room. You see, the two heads shared their own private common room but they slept in the Gryffindor Tower.

The second that they entered the room, the tension was almost all gone; almost. They instantly started to tackle each other's mouth. _Now_, the tension was all gone; they both needed it too much to go slow this time. She didn't resist when James pushed her down onto the couch and started kissing her neck as they undressed each other.

Their pleasure was cut short when there was a loud knocking on the common room door. Scowling, James sat up and glanced at the portrait.

"Lil? LILLIANNE DREAM EVANS!" They heard Carmen Stetson's voice. Lily groaned and looked at James sadly. He nodded and the two started a fake-argument.

"SO WHAT?" Lily cried, fake-glaring at him.

Outside, Aylisa and Carmen could hear the two Head arguing about something, they just didn't know what.

"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY, EVANS!"

"I KNOW IT IS!"

"THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"What the heck do you think they're arguing about?" Aylisa asked.

Carmen shrugged her shoulder. "They could be fighting about anything." The portrait opened.

"CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, POTTER, THE WORLD DOES **_NOT _**REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER FOR **_ONE _**MINUTE?" The two Head students turned to look at Carmen.

"You-" She pointed to Lily, "Stay here. We have to talk to you. And you-" She pointed to James, "Please get out."

James scowled and walked out the portrait. Lily sat down on a chair, folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" Lily asked coldly.

"A lesson in friendship." Aylisa giggled. Lily eyed her in distaste.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" Lily asked, fake-yawning. She wanted to get back to James. She hadn't slept with him in _days_.

"Look, Lily, we're sorry about the way we've been acting and then again we're not since you've been pretty rude yourself like earlier tonight-" Carmen ranted.

"Just get to the point, Carmen. You're contradicting yourself."

"What Car is trying to say is that she's sorry-" With a glare from Carmen, Aylisa corrected herself. "We're sorry about the fact that we've been ignoring you."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Apology accepted." Lily said stiffly. "And I'm sorry I was rude."

"Great! We're friends again?"

"Friends." Carmen and Aylisa grinned and gave Lily a hug and left. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was around ten. "Hmm," Lily looked around the room and found her "Note".

_**Lust: They leave yet?**_

_DreamSummer: Yeah, they just left. I'll met you in the Great Hall?_

_**Lust: Of course, angel.**_

_DreamSummer: Bye_

_**Lust: Bye

* * *

**_

He slammed her into the wall, his fierce kisses becoming more and more passionate by the second. They could hardly breathe but they didn't care. They needed to resolve the sexual tension and need and they needed to resolve _now_.

It didn't matter to them that they were in the Great Hall and if they were caught they would be given detention, most likely, for the rest of their lives.

A cough interrupted them. The two couple jumped apart, surprised that they were caught. Both were ready to dish out detention for whoever dared to interrupt them. Albus Dumbledore. The _Headmaster_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG! Finally! I'm sorry for the delayed update. Things have been so hetic since school started. Well, I worked on this during English, how ironic, so there might be some spelling mistakes, please ignore them. 

So how'd you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. A New Low

**Our Naughty Little Secret**

**Summary: **Lily's best friends, Aylisa and Carmen notice that Lily is acting strangely and her head is somewhere else. They think it's cause she's the only one without a boyfriend and that they've been ditching her for their boyfriends. So they start going everywhere with her. She hardly has five minutes alone. She's aggravated at the lack of privacy... but is someone else just as annoyed as she is about this?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, let's move on shall we?

**Chapter Three: A New Low**

"We just-"

"It was-"

Dumbledore smiled as the two Head students stumbled to catch their words. He raised his hand to stop them. They became quiet. "I really don't want to know." Dumbledore chuckled. "Why don't you both head off to your own beds." Dumbledore stressed the word 'own', making Lily sigh.

"Yes, Professor." The two students ran out of the hall as fast as they could.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" 

"Huh?" Lily looked up at her friend's excited look.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO MY NEW BOYFRIEND IS!"

"Why don't you tell us?" Carmen said, walking out of the bathroom. "You okay, Lil?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You looked like you only got two hours of sleep."

"I had much more than that." Lily lied. Truthfully, she only had about two to three hours of sleep. After Dumbledore had caught them, they had decided to run to the Room Of Requirement to finish things there. _Ugh, my legs are sooo fucking sore. _Lily though smugly. Though, maybe sleeping with him against the wall wasn't such a good idea.

"JAMES POTTER!" Aylisa squealed.

Lily fell of her bed and stared at her friend in shock. "Potter?"

"Yeah, he asked me this morning!"

"Congratulations!" Carmen grinned and hugged her friend.

_Uh-oh. _Lily thought, _Aylisa would definitely not like the fact that one of her best friends were sleeping with her boyfriend. _Of course, she knew why James would ask Aylisa out, when he knew that she was one of Lily's best friends. Because of her. Uh- oh.

"Can you believe it!"

"Is it okay, Lily?" Carmen asked, "We know how much you hate him."

"As long as he doesn't get on my nerves I'm fine."

"Okay, great!"

_We are definitely sinking to a new low. Really._

"Come on!"

"What?"

"We're sitting with James for breakfast today."

"...I say again: _WHAT_?"

"Please, Lily?"

"Pretty please."

"Fine."

Getting up off of the ground, Lily limped to the bathroom. Just as she was shutting the door. She heard Aylisa asked, "What's wrong with your legs?" Lily slammed the door. She brushed her teeth, took a cold shower and changed into her uniform.

"Stupid bastard."

"What about me?"

Lily looked up and glared at the small hand-held mirror that was now currently showing James' picture in it.

"This is your fault."

"What is?" James asked innocently.

"My legs ache like hell. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"No, I don't."

"Bastard."

"You love me for it. Besides you didn't seem to mind last night."

"What's this about you asking Aylisa out?"

"Oh yeah, I saw her this morning on my way back to the dorm and a brilliant, if I do say so myself, idea came to me."

"That idea would be..."

"Asking Aylisa out, so I can be around you more."

"We're sinking down to a new low."

"I know."

"This is bad."

"What? The sex or the idea."

Lily rolled her eyes. His was the best sexual partner she had ever had. "The sex is great. The idea is bad."

"Why?"

"Baby, I already feel bad about not telling my friends about our relationship, but now, I'm sleeping with my best friend's new boyfriend."

"I see."

"Speaking of which, our five month anniversary is coming up."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only person who knows about this... relationship is Dumbledore."

"And word is going to travel fast that you're dating your enemy's best friend."

"I never thought of that."

"_Obviously._"

"No need to get sarcastic."

"But, sweetie, you _love _me when I'm sarcastic."

"That's true."

"Here I was thinking that at the beginning of our relationship, it was clean sex."

"Never would I use the word 'clean' regarding sex. It's always a bit 'dirty', at least if you're doing it right." James smirked.

"Damn you, James."

"What?"

"Do you want me to take _another _cold shower?"

"Ohh! You're going to strip for me?"

"No." Lily paused. "Not today."

"Damn, would heaven be so cruel?"

"Yes."

Knock.

"What?"

"Lileeee... are you done?" Ashley whined. Lily turned towards the mirror to see it already gone.

"Yeah." Lily quickly changed into her uniform.

* * *

Her heels ran up his trousers seductively. She turned back to her cereal. She felt his eyes on her. Finally, for the first time, she looked him in the eye. 

"Lily... Lily?"

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Um, sorry. I was...distracted."

"Obviously."

"Really. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"I highly doubt it."

"Your point?"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

The bell rung, signaling that class would be starting in thirty minutes. Lily stood up and walked out of the hall, smirking. She knew he would follow her. Just as she predicted, by the time she neared the Charms classroom, he had her pushed up against the wall in the classroom.

"That was evil."

"I know."

"Meanie."

"Thank you." She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Not this morning." James reminded. Lily pouted, her pouting pink lips aroused him.

"Jamiiiieeee..." she whispered against his ear.

James chuckled against her neck. His kisses trailed up and down. "Yes?"

"Don't tease me. Please."

One hand stayed on her waist, the other hand moved to the buttons of her shirt. Her first two button her opened already, as always. Once he opened the rest of the buttons, he moved his lips down her chest. His hands moved to her back as he unclasped her bra. The red lacy material hardly left anything for the imagination. It covered a few places and showed every thing else.

His lips trailed down to her large breasts.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two lovers were trying to get themselves together before class started. 

"I really don't think we should've shagged in here."

"Why?" Lily raised an eyebrow. She had just finished buttoning up her buttons and losing the feeling of ecstasy that she had felt earlier.

"Because, now, I'll never be able to concentrate on my work."

"Your fault."

"No, it's your's."

"You're the one seducing me."

"True."

"Um, Lily?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen my Head Boy badge?"

"Yeah," Lily giggled. "Try an accio spell."

"Oh, yeah."

"Still not enough blood up there?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"I'll be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

"Why?"

"I can't be late, can I?"

"Why?"

"I have to keep up this 'good girl' image of mine, don't I?"

"Oh, yeah."

"See you then, Mr. Potter."

"And you, Ms. Evans." He kissed her hands and looked for his wand.

Lily walked out of the classroom, smirking. Merlin, James was just dating Aylisa today and she had already climaxed within nearly 5 hours of James and Aylisa's relationship.

A definite new low.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy belated Halloween! Here's a late Halloween gift for you all. So what'd you think of this chapter? 

_(Deep breaths)_

I would like to thank everyone who sent in reviews for this story or any of my stories. I really appreciate the support that everyone's giving me into the stories. I've recieved many reviews that have made my day, and for that, THANK YOU! This chapter is dedicated to you all!

_(Sheds a tear)_

Thank you.

If you would like my continue, please review. You'll make my day.

Thank you for all the support!

Emerald


	5. Caught

**Our Naughty Little Secret**

**Summary: **Lily's best friends, Aylisa and Carmen notice that Lily is acting strangely and her head is somewhere else. They think it's cause she's the only one without a boyfriend and that they've been ditching her for their boyfriends. So they start going everywhere with her. She hardly has five minutes alone. She's aggravated at the lack of privacy... but is someone else just as annoyed as she is about this?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, let's move on shall we?

**Chapter Four: Caught**

"Lily," Carmen whined. "Come on!" She continued to drag her friend to Merlin-knows-where.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but we're going to go somewhere, got it?"

"Why?"

"You've been in the private common room of yours reading for too long."

Lily smirked inwardly. _Reading? _Reading was nowhere near the direction of what she was doing in there. Now, if you said she was having fun doing... more pleasurable things. That would have been the correct answer.

"Why? I like reading."

"You're seventeen. Seventeen year olds don't read. They have sex."

"What?"

"Yes. Besides, when was the last time you dated or had sex?"

Lily pretended to think. _Well, I started sometime in the beginning of the year. The last time I had sex was about fifteen minutes ago. _"Umm..."

"Exactly."

"Fine, fine, where are we going?"

"To a club."

"Oh?" Lily questioned.

"Yes."

"I have to change." Lily reminded. Carmen eyed her friend's large white shirt that almost touched her knees.

"Where did you get that shirt?"

"This?" Lily asked, getting nervous. What? Like she was going to tell her friend that she grabbed the closest thing next to her. "I don't remember." Carmen nodded and continued on dragging her to their unknown destination.

"Hey," a semi-upset voice encountered them.

Jason Powell.

Lily offered him a sympathetic smile. "Morning, Jason."

"Hello," Carmen replied coldly.

Lily glared at her friend. "How are you?" Lily asked, referring to the harsh break-up Aylisa had granted him _after _she accepted a date from James Potter.

"I'm good. Got accepted to an exchange program."

Lily frowned searching her head for the most recent exchange program. Every two years they choose four students from each school- excluding the Heads, they couldn't participate. They were sent to a different school for the last school year term.

"To Salem Institute, right?"

Jason nodded, "I just looking for you actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was wondering who else got accepted."

"I believe it was you, Christina Degramo, Aline Jon, and Matt Carmos."

"Thank you." Jason smiled and turned the other way, walking off.

"Good riddance," Carmen growled.

Lily sighed and glared at her friend. "Why must you be so cold, Carmen?"

"Hmpf." Carmen walked off, testy.

* * *

"You look even better up close than you do far away," he grumbled huskily into her ear. 

"Oh, god..." Lily breathed as he pushed her against the wall. The red, green, yellow lights of the club spun everywhere except them. His hot tongue licked her neck. His hot lips sucking on her skin. His hands up her skirt. Her hands in his hair, pulling him harder against her.

"You taste so good." Her head feel against the cold wall as his husky voice whispered in her ear for a brief moment, before returning to her neck.

The nagging voice that told her what she was doing was wrong was back again. She barely heard it through her lover's endearments.

"My god. James, please." she whispered, pleading. Pleading for him to take her again. Pleading for him to stop teasing her.

James Potter looked up at her emerald eyes, his hazel ones smiled at her. "Not here, love." he said against her neck.

"Please,"

"Lily? Lil!" A voice called out to her. Lily's green eyes snapped open to see Carmen look for her furiously around the club.

"Baby? I have to go." She felt him nod and felt his hands remove themselves from her skirt. He let her go. She gave him a passionate kiss before straightening her clothes and walking off, leaving him with an evident desire for her.

He cursed before leaving the club and returning back to the castle. He had a date with her best friend in twenty minutes.

* * *

"Hey!" Aylisa greeted cheerfully, coming back from her date with James. 

"I'm guessing your date with Potter went well?" Lily asked.

"YES! He was so romantic. Quiet, but so romantic." Aylisa continued to tell Carmen about her date as Lily remembered her first date with James Potter.

He had taken her to a clearing that was hidden behind millions of trees. There was a picnic laid out. It contained all her favourite foods. He had been nervous at first but eventually he had forgotten his nervousness and told her stories from his childhood and she did the same. Their whole affair had started that moment.

Every since that night, she regretted turning him down for so long.

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret because if it turned out they started dating for no reason, everyone would call her a hypocrite.

"Lil? Aylisa asked, "have you heard a single world I said?"

Lily blushed. "No, sorry."

"You're always so quiet now!" Aylisa commented.

"Maybe."

"Oh, there's Romeo." Carmen swooned and then remembered that James Potter was not hers, but her best friend's.

Lily's head shot up at the sound of James' nickname that Carmen and Aylisa had for him.

"Hey, Jamie." Aylisa grinned, sitting on his lap, earning her several glares from the female occupants in the room.

"Hey," James gave a fake smile that only Lily, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin noticed.

"Hey, Potter." Lily reminded herself not to swoon and act cold since she was supposed to be his enemy.

"Hello, Evans." James said semi-coldly, but Lily could see his hazel eyes smiling at her.

"I had fun, tonight." Aylisa said coyly.

James made a quick glance at Lily to see her smiling in amusement. "I did, too."

Lily glanced at her watch before looking at James. "Potter, we have to plan the End of Year Ball. Remember?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course." James nodded, understanding what Lily was trying to tell him.

* * *

The next morning, the two naked teenagers lay on the floor of the Heads common room. A red blanket over them. The portrait door opened and in walked to very surprised teenagers. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

This awoke the two sleeping lovers. Their eyes immediately landed on the two newcomers.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter four is FINALLY up! I've been finishing my classes, tutoring students (I'm in 9th grade), and writing other stories. Well, they're finally caught! 

Some of you who read my other story, _Forgotten Boundaries_, have asked why Lily was in Slytherin, you are in for a shock. You'll find out when I post the second chapter of the story sometime this week! LEMON! Yup! There's a small lemon in the second chapter, I wrote my first lemon! I'm so proud.

Please review, so I can update _Forgotten Boundaries_!

Love,

Emerald


	6. Explanations

**Our Naughty Little Secret**

**Summary: **Lily's best friends, Aylisa and Carmen notice that Lily is acting strangely and her head is somewhere else. They think it's cause she's the only one without a boyfriend and that they've been ditching her for their boyfriends. So they start going everywhere with her. She hardly has five minutes alone. She's aggravated at the lack of privacy... but is someone else just as annoyed as she is about this?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, let's move on shall we?

**Chapter Five: Explanations**

"Moony? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sirius Black turned to look that the sandy haired teenager next to him.

"We can explain-"

"Stupid hormones-" Both Lily and James started to explain and blaming different things. The two lovers glanced at each other.

"Can we get dressed first?" Lily questioned, not really feeling comfortable that the other two Marauders were staring at her.

"Prongs, you go change and Lily, you can stay here." Sirius Black grinned, his flirty self coming into play.

Lily glared at him. Remus Lupin dragged his friend of of the common room and out into the hall for a second while the other two got changed.

"I can't believe we got caught." James muttered.

"I know, and knowing Black he's going to tell the whole school." Lily agreed.

"What are we going to tell them?"

Lily looked at him oddly. "The truth. We can't avoid it forever."

"I know."

"Can we get a word in?" Remus questioned, glancing between the two exasperatedly. They nodded. Just as he was about to talk again, a voice intervened.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING! AYLISA WOULD NEVER SHUT UP WITH HER TEARS IF SHE EVER FOUND OUT!"

They stared at Sirius for a second, before Lily broke the silence. "Do you care about her?"

"EEWWW! NO! I can't stand her whining. Remember 4th year?"

Both Sirius and James laughed, remembering the event. What Sirius had done after two days of listening to Aylisa's moaning and crying across the room.

"That was funny."

"No. It wasn't. You weren't the one who had to sit there and reassure her that he was an idiot."

"We're getting off topic." Remus reminded. They nodded.

"Right."

"Explain. Include _details_." Sirius grinned, nasty thought going into his head. Two pillows smacked him hard in the face. "Hey!"

"We're attracted to each other. We like each other. Simple as that." Lily explained tersely.

"Not so simple. What is Aylisa going to do? And do you plan on breaking up with her any time soon?" Remus tried.

"Well, we haven't exactly thought about it..."

"But please don't tell anyone about us or anything involving today until we're ready..." Lily begged, making big innocent Bambi eyes.

"Well..."

"Fine." Lily grinned and hugged them both, hearing Sirius's curse, "Fucking Bambi eyes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **My WORST chapter yet. I can't believe this! I'm sorry that its sooooo incredibly short, but I wanted something to put up after about three months of nothing.

I've been looking through my stats, and by now I should have _at least_ **300** reviews!

I want _at least_ **8** reviews for this chapter! No matter how short it is. One word is fine! Just review... Please?

Emerald.


	7. IMPORTANT

I'm sorry for the long update, but I'm currently in the hospital – and the nurses aren't expecting me to be out for another couple weeks. Please bear with me while I'm away.

Thank you,

Emerald


	8. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

Dear readers, fans, writers, anyone:

I cannot stand any of my fanfiction stories at this moment much less read them without gaining a look of disgust on my face. That is why, with my **_deepest_** apology that I will be taking a break from writing until I can revise my priorities. I know some of you are thinking: '_What could she possbily be thinking!" _And to be honest, I don' have an idea of what I'm thinking at this moment. I have couple of new stories that I want to post but.. its all jumbled up. Taking a break from fanfiction is not all that I'm doing. I have also decided to take a break from designing as well.

When I come back, I'll have a few new and revised stories up for you to read. Also, this part is **important. **My fanfiction name will be changed to **Xaeth** instead of Aethereal Dreams. I really hope you can all understand the reason I'm doing this, some of you, like blueskywillow, know what I'm talking about. I **absolutely **promise that I will be back, not just disappear on you all.

**Thank you for all your support!**

Tay Dinh.


End file.
